Katya, Huntress
by Wapomeo Huntress
Summary: Meet the Daughter of Hermes, Katya. One of Artemis's hunters. This is her story
1. A quick insight known as the prolouge

I'm known as many things, Kat, a huntress, Lena Katya Morales, Daughter of Hermes, Bastard child, demon spawn. To you… call me Katya. What I tell you is importent, so don't forget it. This is my story but it can also be yours. Follow closely and remember, I'm Katya Morales, Your worst nightmare.

A/N: so I need some hunters. I'll only take 3 for now. PM ONLY!

Name:

Daughter:

Age:

Hair Color:

Eye color:

Why she became a Hunter:

Her favorite song:

Wolves name:

Fur color:


	2. How it began

I'm probably ahead of myself, so let me start from the begining. As of four weeks ago I was a normal child known just as Katya or Kat to my friend Lena, her family which was pratically mine, and my mom. I ran home after a long day at school knowing it was about to get worse. I touched the scar on my forehead. I opened the door, "Mom! I'm home!" my frightened mother loosened up and came out of the closet. "Hello sweetheart. Nice to see it's only you and not-" "Mom, it's ok you don't have to say it." My step-dad hated me and my mom and returned home everynight drunk. He took all his anger out on my mom and anything he had left out on me. When this happened I went to Lena's house and spent the night there. At this I grabed my usual wepon, a 9 iron from my uncle, we heard the door roar open, "WHERE ARE YOU BASTARD AND DEMON CHILD!" now you see where the names came from. My mom looked at me and said, "Go upstairs now." I ran upstairs and into my room.

When I got there, I heard screming, bottles smashing, crying and coughing. When it finally stopped I walked out my father was strugling to his feet. I swung my 9 iron hard and he passed out. I grabed my mother, "Mom, are you ok?" she looked at me and nodded. She tried to stand up and failed. "I'm going to take you to the hospital. She promptly passed out. I slung her over my sholders and ran to the city hospital. I burst through the doors, "I need a doctor now." The nurse looked at me, "For who?" I gave her glare, "The women on my sholders also known as my mom Sarafina Morales." They got my notion and brought out a gurnie. The nurse looked at me, "What happened to your mother?" I looked at her, "Swear not to tell the cops," she nodded "My step-dad beat her up like he has been. Every scratch on either our bodies was caused by him." the nurse sent her into intesive care. "Do you have a place to stay," I nodded, "Go there. I'll let you see your mother tomorrow."

I left the hospital and knocked on Lena's door. Her mother answered, "Hi Kat, dinner is on the table." I looked at her, "Thanks Mrs. Mortez." I walked in and saw Lena, she was medium hight, had dark brown hair, tanned skin, and hazel eyes. "Hey, Kat." she was carrying her new baby sister, I looked at her and smiled, "Her name is Selene Katya." I smiled even more, "She's beautiful. Artemis would be proud." My mom told me that the greek gods are real and that my patron goddess was Artemis. "Thanks Kat, you should probably go eat.

When I was finally done. Lena and I were sitting in her room. She looked at me, "You looked unscaved." I nodded, "My mom wasn't. She's in the hospital." Lena gave me her I'm-so-sorry look. "It's ok. Listen I'm headded to bed it's been a long day." Lena understood and I went to bed

Lena and I finally made it to school the next day and went through the day. We walked home together when Lena said something suprising, "I keep getting bullied and jumped at school." I looked at her. "Are you serious? Who would do that?" she looked at me, "Everyone. They hate me." Before I could ask any more questions we made it to her house. "Hey, I'm going to go visit my mom I'll be back."

I went back to the hospital and came to the counter, "I'm here to see Sarafina Morales, I'm her daughter Katya." the nurse forward me to her room. I walked in, "Hi mom, how are you feelin'?" she looked at me and smiled. "Hello sweetie. Come here," I walked over, "Sweetie I want you to know that I love you and me and Artemis will always watch over you. If I don't make it, open the secret compartment in your closet. Take it and run, run far, far away. Hope that Artemis finds you. Let your father watch over you." I cringed at the mention of my real father. The one that abandoned me and my mother. "I will mom. I will." At that she nodded and said "may Hades have mercy on my soul." and the life line went flat. I started to cry, not caring who saw. I ran home and opened the compartment, in it was a hair pin and a pin of a quiver. I grabed my phone that pinged a message from Lena

Kat,

I'm sorry it has to end this way but don't let this stop u. Tell Sel I 3 her. I'm proud to have you as my bff. GL. Good bye for the last time.

"NO! NO LEN, NO!" I heard a faint bang. "LENA! LENA NO!" I cried even harder. The only people I loved were gone. All because of the men of the world. "ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS HELP ME PLEASE, PLEASE!" I cried some more. Then a girl popped in the window. "I can help, the name's Thalia. Thalia Grace."


	3. Becoming a Hunter

"How can you help me?" I asked suspisiously. "You could become a Hunter like me." She replied. I couldn't help but be interested in going. After a second of thinking it over I said, "Let's go, I've got nothing better, just let me grab something first." I pickd up the pin and hair clip and stuck it in my pocket. I also picked up my Ipod and dropped it in my back pocket. She nodded and we jumped out the window and made our way to the forest.

There were rows upon rows of silver tents, and girls that looked no older than me and Thalia, yet looked liked they'd seen everything. Thalia led me to a tent that looked a bit bigger than the others and led me inside. In the middle of the tent sat a girl, who looked no older than 12, with auburn hair and old eyes, "Hello," she said, "I am Artemis. I've heard your cries my young maiden, What troubles you?" I look in disbeleif. "Lady Artemis, I wish to become part of the hunt. I have nothing left in this world and would love to have a real family." Artemis looked at me and smiled, "What is your name and title." I looked at her, swallowed and stated, "I'm Katya Morales, Daughter of Sarafina Morales and... I don't know my father." Artemis nodded, "I remember Sarafina well," I looked at her, "You knew my mother?" she nodded, "She was part of the hunt for many years but asked that on her 18th birthday that she was given the option to leave at will. Her 18th birthday came and she had learned all she could from the hunters. She left with no falts. I belive you could become just as great. Just say the oath." I thought for a moment and remembered,"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." Thalia smiled, "How do ya feel?" I looked at her and Artemis and smiled, "Powerful, like I could take on the world." Thalia smiled, "Welcome to the Hunters Katya"


End file.
